The Ending Journey
by Light of Destiny
Summary: There's no going back now for Cloud, The conclusion to a journey is about to be decide.
1. The Plan

The Ending Journey

AN This is my first story I want to start good so tell me everything you like and dislike.

Cloud

My name is Cloud Strife, I'm on an mission to kill Sephiroth. Well me Tifa, Barret, Cid and Red XIII. We just got done fighting ultma weapon, We barely made it. If Cid didn't come through with he's special move when he did! Anyway, we survived.

We have made a plan to defeat Sephiroth, First we need to rest and get new and better weapons and armor. But not any weapons are Ultimate weapons.

Cid lets get going we know what we need to do. Our first stop is my home town Nibelheim, we can rest there for a while, but I really want to check out the shinra mansion again, I think we missed something. Cid an Red XIII will you come with me (Yes they said), All right we should be on guard just incase.

Barret

Damn it all why did I agree to go. I know we have to finish off Sephiroth but I really want to go home, to visit my daughter. I want to hold her in my arms again. I should get my head into this mission. I will do anything to make sure my daughter is safe.

So I will stay with these guys until the end. We should stay together because together we can accomplish the impossible. Back to the objective, basically we need to get stronger. Damn it All were in for a tough ride, And were taken orders from a shrimp.

Cloud

"Did you say something Barret," "No!" he yelled ", Anyway were here. Tifa you and Barret go rent us a hotel room. Cid you and Red XIII come with me.

Tifa

Hey Barret lets get going. I don't know while Cloud wants me to rent a hotel room when we can stay at his or my house I guess he doesn't want to see his mother right now.

But I want to go home to visit my mother. I remember when me and Cloud first met he was a little boy all alone by himself outside doing nothing, I saw him there and I went over to talk to him. I asked him his name and I asked why are you over here alone, He said none of your business.

Then I asked why don't you come and slide with me. He said no, but I kept brothering him until he said yes. I remember now, it was that same place when he told me he wanted to leave and join Shinra. I tried to make him stay but he left anyway, I was heart broken. But that's the past he's back now and were together.

Hey! Were here Barret, This is my house, I can't wait to see my mom, Knock! Knock! No one's answers. But no worries I have the key. I open the door to see the house has not changed. Barret "I said" Make yourself at home, I'm going to change and to get cleaned up. My way up the stairs I notice pictures of me when I was little on the wall.

Barret

This is a nice house, I like it we should stay here, instead of some funky broken down hotel. I can sit back and relax for awhile. But I can't they're to many things to do. I need to prepare myself for battle. Tifa told me they have a good weapons and material store.

I'll go and buy somethings that might be useful. I will leave a note telling Tifa were I will be, and I will be right back. I'm off! As i'm walking the town seems less crowded from when we first got here. The hotel we are supposed to be staying at should be at the next turn.

Nooooooo! We are not staying here, the outside is coverd in mildew. The place is falling a part. I'm here, Nibelheim department store.

Tifa

That was refreshing. I feel nice and clean. Hey that's the piano I used to play all of time. I wonder if I can still play. Here it goes Do,Ra,Mi,Fo,La,Ra,Mi,Do, Yes I still got it. What a compartment opened up on the piano. What's this it's my ultima weapon.

How did it get here. What their's a note: Dear Tifa, I went out and found your weapon for you. When you left with avalanche. I was very sad I wanted you to stay we me. But time went bye and I decided to help you out, so I went looking for your weapon for you. I hope it helps.Tifa I want you to know that I will always be with you. Love Mom.

That's it, I love you too mom.

Yes this is so awesome I can't believe it. I got my ultimate weapon. I should go tell Barret the good news.

What's this a note:(two notes in one day ain't I lucky) Dear Tifa, I left to go stock up on some items, be back soon. Bye Barret.

So Barret went to go an stock up on some items that's good we could use some helpful items. Boooooooooooooooooooom! What was that! I ran outside to see what's going on. There is an fire at the Shinra Mansion.

AN How was it, I think it was ok but that's opinion. Let me know what you think.


	2. Starting Over

The Ending Journey

Chapter 2 Starting Over

AN: I'm Bringing in a chacter that you may have forgotten. Most do because he is not needed really. But he's all right.

Cloud

Cid, Red XIII I'm on my way to Shinra Mansion and I want you two to come with me. So will the both of you will accompany me. "They said yes". Lets go. As we headed towards to Shinra Mansion we past the hotel it looks bad as usual. Next we past  
Tifa's and my house.

I'm feeling home sick, I want to visit my mom. But I don't want my mind to get side tracked. I do love my mom.

Where Here! "I said calmly" Shinra Mansion.

Are you two ready, "Yes they said" Ok then lets go in. I went in first, because I'm the leader. I did not want to stay in here long so I went straight for the basement. I hate these stairs they go in a circular motion downwards, and on the way down we encountered a lot of these guillotine type of monsters.

Well we made it to the basement without taking to much damage. Lets walk down the hall, "I said." What's that, That was not here the last time we where here or was it. I can't remember. Any way it's a door in the middle of the hallway. Lets go in.

Everyone ready Lets go. It's locked. We need a key. Try that key we found when we were he the last time. It work the door came open. Roar! What fuck is that yelled Cid

Roooar! Where's it coming from said Red XII. Rooooooooooooooooooooar! I see it,

it's right above us. Move back! It's going to fall. Boooooooom!

Here we go. Lets finish it quickly. It's guarding something lets find out what it is.

This monster is a joke, were so stronger now that I used a double slash and the fight was over. Maybe it would of last longer if we fought it, the last time we were here. There's nothing here but an old rusty coffin. Should we open it said Cid, I said yes. We came here for some answers.

So I opened the coffin to find a man in the coffin a sleep. He has black shiny hair, light smooth skin and eye to die for! Hey he's opening his eyes. He leaps out of the coffin. He seems angry.

Cid

It looke like he wants to kill us all.

Cloud

We did not come here to start any trouble, we came here for some answers about Sephiroth and Shinra.

Unknown

You should not be here,How did you all get past the monster guarding this place.  
You all must bevery strong. I planned on being lock inthat coffin for eternity. So you come here for answers, Answers about Sephiroth and Shinra. Well I cannot tell you anything.

Cloud

Why are you here.

Unknown

A lot of horrible things happen in Shinra.  
Things you would not beleive. I was up some where in the mix, and things went wrong and Shinra locked me in this coffin never to be left out.I lost a lot of things that meant a lot to me. And why I was locked in there I started to think to myself that I should be lock in here to make up for all the wrongs that I have'd issued.

Cloud

If you eant to compensate for the bad things you have done, then you should come with us to put an end to Shinra and Sephiroth.

Unknown

Yes I would like to compensate for all the things that I have done, but how do I know I can trust you, but it seems to me that your ready to take down shinra and Sephoroth.  
So I will go with you all for now.

Cid

I don't know if we should be taking a total stranger along with us, I mean the guy is creepy looking. It looks like to me that he is hiding something, something dreadful.  
To let yourself be lock in a coffin something must be wrong with you.

Red XIII

Yeah I know. The guy stinks, I mean literally. Trust me my nose does not lie.  
Before we take this guy anywhere we need to make him take a bath and thensome.

Unknown

I am not deaf, Who wouldn't smell bad, after being lock up for years. Anyway I

haven't told you my name yet it is

Vincent

I'm 27 years of age, that's all you need to know for now. So what are your names.

Cloud

Well my name is Cloud he is Cid and that's Red XIII.

Vincent

Okay, Now since we are now all acquainted, Lets get from out of here.

Cloud

Alright everyone lets move out. Rooooooooooooooooooooooar! Not again! What every it is coming down the hallway from the library. It's a monster it looks pretty weak. But you know looks can be deceiving. Vincent why don't you show us what you got. This will let us know If you can hang or not.

Vincent

Here I go, (This monster looks like Obelisk the Tormenter off that show Yugioh.) Take that I said as I shot him with my Quick Silver. It didn't do a damn thing. It hit me with it's mighty fist. I flew back and crashed into a wall. I felt a strong pain in my chest. The monster started to pummel me.

As this was going on I was not worried because I felt myself changing(transforming). I can't take this anymore I yelled! It will getting ready to finish me. It happed the beast I try to keep locked inside was released. I transformed into the Galian Beast, It took one strike with my fearsome claws to desroy the monster.

Cloud

Impressive, I thought you was a goner for sure. Wait it's not over WATCH OUT. Boooooooooooom! The monster stood back up and exploded. The shock from the blast, knocked us all to the ground. We need to get out of here I said, Because that blast awoke some monsters.

Cid

How do you know that.

Cloud

Because look over there. There were hundreds of monsters heading towards us. Cid, Red XIII, and Vincent head up, I'll hold them off, then escape when all of you get.

Cid

Okay lets move out. Shit! Look at the shit we are in. I wish I was back home, fixing my rocket dreaming of going into outer space with my crew. But that'll never happen seeing my rocket is no more and i'm here with these guys trying to save the world. I can't wait to go back home, there is someone there who I can't wait to see.

WE'VE MADE I'T. Who in the fuck is that coming our way. Hey it's Tifa.

Tifa

Hey what has happened, Where's Cloud.

Cid

He is down in the basement holding off the monsters.

Tifa

And you guys just left him by himself. Move! Get out of my way. HERE I COME CLOUD! Look at this place it's a total wreck. I'm going to the basement, there it is. This stair is weird. Where is Cloud. Boom! A monster.

Cloud

"Slash"

The monster is destroyed Tifa. What are you doing here.

Tifa

I came here looking for you. I do not want to see anything bad happen to you again. But I am sorry.

Cloud

It's all right. I was on my way out I had to fight a throng of monsters. I had to transgrees above all expectation of myself, to defeat them. Lets get out of he before we have to ge into another fracas. Tifa i'm happy you came after me, I care for your saftey she said. Well thank you.

WERE OUT!

I'm glad to see you all made it out without a scratch. Hey their's Barret. Barrey you missed alot of action.

Barret

Damnit I went to the store to buy some items, I came running out when I heard a explosion.

Cloud

Tifa, Barret I would like you to meet the newest member of Avalanche, Vincent. He's here to help us put an end to Sephiroth. So treat him as a true member of the team.

Tifa did you resere us a room at the hotel. No! Why don't we stay at my house she said. Fine, Whatever. All right lets head to Tifa's house and from there we can decide on what to do next.

Tifa

Still no one's home all well, everyone make yourself at home. I'll make something to eat.

Cloud

Okay What I think is we should go searching for everyone's most strongest weapon and GF.

Cid

Yes I agree, Well maybe mine might be back in my hometown somewhere.

Red XIII

I don't no where mine could be.

Vincent

Mine is too dangerous to go looking for.

Tifa

I just remembered I found my weapon. It was here in my piano my mother put it there for me to find.

Cloud

That's good since I all ready have mine, that leaves us unincluding Cat sith and are fallen comrade Aeris with

4 weapons to find. So Vincent what do you mean that it will be to dangerous to go looking for your strongest weapon.

Vincent

Well, my weapon I know where it is, it's just I not up to seeing the person I find while I aquire my weapon, plus my weapon is heavily gruaded by strong monsters.

Cloud

I see, well we will get to you last, easiest to hardest. Well I guess we will start with you Cid.

Cid

Fine I should be in my hometown somewhere unguarded I hope, easy to aquire.

Cloud

All right tomorrow we leave in the Highwind and were heading for Cid's hometown.

Cid

It should only take us 12 hours to get there.

Cloud

Fine, we should get some sleep.

AN Well how was it. I think In the next chapter i'm going to bring Zack into the fic.


End file.
